Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and devices that may be used to provide a barrier to prevent the passage of vehicles and the like. Some barriers may be installed in a fixed configuration, such that the barrier system constantly prevents the passage of vehicles and the like. Other barriers may be selectively deployable, such that vehicles may pass during selected times (e.g., when the barrier is present but not deployed); while vehicles may be prevented from passing during other selected times (e.g., when the barrier is deployed). While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used to provide a barrier, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.